


The Witch and The Banshee

by Yuuki_Terumi_OM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, The first chapter is a Pilot, This is Bad but give it a try, Umm How I tag, and relationships, more characters to add - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Terumi_OM/pseuds/Yuuki_Terumi_OM
Summary: For a witch like herself Angela, it wasn’t really strange that she attracted strange oddities.The reason why The reaper was by her side and how he met that strange doctor and his Monster.She know that her servants were oddballs.And of course been such a powerful witch attracted some…... unwanted guests.





	The Witch and The Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> So if you are reading this then you gave it a try I know it's bad and it does have a lot of mistakes, Kudos comments and all that stuff is appreciated.

Prologue: The Witch, The Banshee and The Reaper.

For a witch like herself Angela, it wasn’t really strange that she attracted strange oddities.

The reason why The reaper was by her side and how he met that strange doctor and his Monster.

She know that her servants were oddballs.

To the Summoner that have the power of an ancient dragon, the dragon that bring pains to the Vikings village, to Dr Jamison Junkestein.

And of course been such a powerful witch attracted some…... unwanted guests.

Such as.

“Stop following us” the witch of the wilds spat as she stopped flying, The Reaper also stop moving as well and simply gave a huff.

“And what if I don’t want to” The strange spirit that have been following them from weeks answer as she led out a smugly smirk.

“I swear to god I’m going to vanquished you” she said as she hold a Book. The Spirit raise an eyebrow but The Reaper shiver in terror “This is a book I stole from the gunslinger”

In another Place.

“Aww Dang it” a young man dressed in black said as he continued to check his Backpack realizing that the book he needed wasn’t there.

“When will you stop following me” a man in a white Yukata and white eyes said as he glared at the other man.

“I’m not following you darling” The man in dark said “I’m just going to my next mission”

The man in white only roll his eyes and continue walking while being followed by that strange man in dark.

With the other three

The witch of the wilds continue holding the Holy Bible in her hands as she point towards the lot soul that have been pestering for a whole week, The Reaper continue to shiver in terror while he look at the book that his mistress was holding.

The lost soul smiled as she start to smell something “Don’t you Smell something… Burning?” the soul ask, it wasn’t even a ask it was an statement, with a smug smile.

The Reaper also smell something and look at his Mistress, his surprise was that her hand that was holding the Book was Burning.

Reaper cough into his hand and said in a nervous tone “Umm Mistress I would actually recommend that you drop the Bible” Reaper said as he shifted nervous, this was not his actual personality been nervous and fidgeting a lot wasn’t his thing but all of that can show up when he was in front of her mistress when she was fucking angry.

The witch turn to looked at his servant who straight his position and look nervously at her suddenly she dropped the Book and kicked away soon the fire start to fade away from her hand.

“This is useless” she angrily said as she start to fly in her broom, the Bible suddenly was wrapped in some spell and it disappear, The Reaper sigh and start to follow soon the Lost soul start to follow them.

The Reaper was always good at reading people, He used to have a hard face husband and even more harder face kid, but as he look at that lost soul he couldn’t read her.

Reaper almost forgot when that wicked thing start to chase or follow them as that thing said she does.

Flashback.

*BOOM*

Four wanderers flinched at that sound as they look at a Door that it was almost destroyed one of them, a small one with blonde hair said, “Dammit again” his tone was strange but the others could tell well what was trying to tell.

“Even if the Townsfolk have already fled” another one said in a calm tone “we must hold this door long enough”

The other two a Samurai and a Condess agreed in silence as they continue to attack Junkenstein minions and of course the Leaders of the Assault.

‘These idiots don’t surrender so easily huh’ Reaper thought with a sigh as he start to approach them in his wraith form, Not all of those wanderers defenders where idiots.

The Monk, as his Mistress has called, took notice of this, the orbs around his form took notice as well the orbs eyes look at the Unholy Beast Servant of the witch.

As soon as he get out of his wraith form he held both of his guns at the sides and start Shouting.

“DIE! DIE! DIE!”

“EXPERIENCE NOTHINGNESS!”

The Reaper Knew he had fucked up in that Moment as the Swordsman, Another one of the Surnames his Mistress have called the wanderers, pull his sword as a Strange energy filled his sword and a Dragon head have appeared on it.

‘Shit’ Reaper thought as he was being cut, shoot in the head and Hammered on his sides.

*BOOM* *CRASH* *CRUMBLE*

The wanderers flinched as they look at the door that was now crumbling, destroyed by one of the Mad Scientists R.I.P.-Tires. They look at each other and they know what to do.

“RUN!”

It was the first thing they had to agree on as the Swordsman sheath his sword and grab the Viking and His Master in arms the Condess simple run ahead of them. Of course The Reaper and Monster Pursue after them.

“Stop!” The Witch and Doctor Called and the Monster and Reaper Stop and retreat to them as the Zombots start to enter the Castle that once belonged to King of Adlersbrunn.

“They will also perish with the rest of the villagers” The Doctor said as he let out a Mad laughter.

With the Wanderers.

They have reached the Throne room the Condess and Swordsman panted heavily as the Swordsman simple throw the Viking and laid his master on the ground with such a care.

“Now that we are here how do we escape?” The Viking said with a huff as he stand up, not even bothering to complain.

“Does the Lord have some secret escape spot” The Monk question as he lay a hand on his Apprentice who was moving some things to Block the door.

“That may be the most possible answer” The Condess agree as she turn to look at the surroundings.

The Viking look around and see the Throne that was now been moved out from its position by the Swordsman “I know the Lord and yes he does have something” He simple kicked the thing out of the way hitting the Swordsman in the progress, he sent a glare to the Viking “I hope you don’t mind smelling like garbage though” He said looking at the Condess who glare at him.

The Secret escape spot was a hole that lead probably to the Sewers, The Condess gave a sigh “Better than Dying I still have a lot of Hunt I can’t die yet” she said as she jump towards the Hole.

“Damsels first” The Viking said as he look at the Monk however he shiver in terror as the Swordsman start to unsheathe his sword, he gave a huff “Fine” and he Jump.

“You go first Master” The Monk looked at his apprentice and nod The Monk Jump and the swordsman grab the Throne and start pushing in on against the Hole when it was close enough the swordsman enter.

Soon the door will be destroyed and the Minions would found nothing.

Junkestein revenge would be futile.

Back with the Leaders of the Assault.

A Minion approached Junkenstein and started to screech, Junkestein face changed to One of angry his mad laughter stop and launched himself towards the door to enter the castle, His Monster close to him.

The Summoner scoff lightly as she painted something in the ground and said something Fire started to coalescence in the middle of the Night.

“You made a Good Job Symmetra” The witch said, the summoner just gave a nod and enter the circle of fire and flames and she disappear “Our Job is also done” The witch address the Reaper who nod and get close to her.

*SCREECH*

Both the witch and reaper both cover their ears and look around searching from that Unwanted sound.

“I thought that there was dead here must be some kind of habilty” A Voice said it was low but surely confident enough.

“Who’s there?” The witch ask threatening and the Reaper summoned his weapons of choice.

“I’m what the townsfolk called Banshee” And It appear before them, White pale skin white hair dead eyes a chain around one of his feets all descompoused “You May call me Moira”

And that’s when their headache began.

Back in the present.

Reaper Know what Brought the Unwanted soul to their lives.

Too many Resurrection.

Reaper know that even if his Mistress Resurrect something the’re something that stays there a feeling.

You're alive.

but.

You are also dead.

Gabriel Reyes, Reaper, Know about that.

He was the Angel of Death after all.

The biggest mistake in his life was made a deal with the witch.

He Regret it 

and

In the same time he doesn’t.

To be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach to this point then thank you for reading through all of it like I said before Kudos and all that sort of stuff is appreciated. See ya probably.


End file.
